The Truth Untold
by SybelleHs
Summary: En un hermoso jardín oculto por un muro de espinas, él la espera desde hace mucho tiempo. Un ser que ocultó su verdad detrás de una mascara para protegerla y ahora lamentaba el destino que ambos habían tenido (Song-fic)


**_Canción_** _ **:**_ The truth untold -BTS

* * *

 _ **The truth untold**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapado en este lugar, solo sabía que mi prisión se había vuelto un jardín de grandes plantas y hermosas flores con espinas. Ahora vivía en un castillo espinoso en soledad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que escuche voces, risas y conversaciones.}

Aun recordaba aquella suave voz _"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" "¿Vives aquí?" "¿No puedes decirme?" "Te vi escondido en este jardín, es un lugar hermoso"._ Su dulce mirada gris inocente y curiosa me cautivó, había sido en ese momento una niña, una niña que no se había asustado y tampoco había esperado respuesta de mi parte, solo se había sentando fuera de estas murallas verdes que me aprisionaban y comenzado a hablar. Nunca había estado cerca de un ser tan cálido.

Aceptó aquella rosa que le regalé, emocionada por el extraño color azul que poseía, era única y solo florecía por estar yo aquí. En ese momento solo sentí una especie de curiosidad por aquella niña, la quería mantener para mí.

Pero ese no era mi destino, ella no debió haberme sonreído, no debió haber hablado, debió haber corrido lejos, debió mentirme para que yo no quisiera ir a ella. Tristemente, no tenía ni un nombre con el que me pudiera llamar.

La siguiente vez que vino a verme, yo había optado por no mostrarle mi rostro, una máscara blanca tomó el lugar. La niña tenía más edad pero seguía siendo igual de cálida e inocente. No preguntó sobre mi mascara, simplemente comenzó a hablar y contarme sobre el pueblo donde ella habitaba.

En este jardín desolado que es mi hogar había una flor que siempre me recordaba a ella, era la misma flor que le había entregado. Era hermosa a pesar de nacer entre espinas y helechos, sus pétalos de un azul suave, era tan inocente para el lugar donde crecía. Y como ella, también vivía fugazmente.

La niña creció en una hermosa mujer, y con los años siguió viniendo a verme, solo hablaba de su vida cotidiana y no esperaba respuesta de mi parte aunque algunas veces la obtuvo. Sus ojos grises me observaban con tanta gentileza, que pronto comencé a desear que sus visitas no terminaran. Había empezado amarla sin saberlo.

Siempre quería darle de nuevo una rosa como la primera vez, sin mascara. Pero sabía que no podría, debía ocultar mi rostro porque solo era el de un ser corroído, triste y feo, solo la asustaría. En ese momento no lo entendía, pero realmente estaba asustado de hacerlo, no quería ver miedo en su rostro, temía que me dejara y no volviera nunca más

Así que en cada visita volvía a colocar mi rostro detrás de esa mascara y le regalaba aquella rosa azul. Su sonrisa me cautivaba, pronto sus gestos y expresiones me atrapaban más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Solo podía hacer florecer aquella hermosa rosa que se parecía a ella, la cuidaba hasta que llegaba el momento de entregársela. Seguía haciendo lo mismo así ahora ella no estuviera, seguía viviendo igual.

Si esa última noche que vino a verme, yo hubiera tenido el valor de responder todas sus preguntas, de hacer caso a su advertencia, tomar la valentía de quitarme las mascara y revelarme a ella, ¿Habría hecho una diferencia?

— _Ellos siempre dicen que este es un lugar maldito, yo no lo creo. Dicen que un Dios caído había sido atrapado en una prisión y que su rostro era completamente aterrador. Solo con una mirada te hacía sentir toda la tristeza del mundo y toda clase de calamidades empezaba a sucederte. Pero solo estas tú y no eres nada aterrador_

Si ella tan solo hubiera hecho caso a la advertencia, nunca la hubiera conocido y tal vez ella nunca hubiera hecho lo que hizo, tal vez yo en este momento no llorara aun su pérdida luego de tantos años. Aun me sentía perdido, roto y solo en este castillo lleno de espinas. Aún conservo aquella mascara rota y quemada por el fuego, torturándome con los recuerdos. Aun la seguía queriendo como en aquel momento.

Aquella fatídica noche vinieron por ella, los campesinos de su pueblo la habían visto venir demasiadas veces a este lugar. La llamaron hechicera y la condenaron a arder en una hoguera. Por más que yo luché no pude librarme de mi prisión y ella murió, aun podía escuchar sus gritos si ponía atención al viento y cada vez que lo hacia mi ira y dolor volvía.

Mi dolor fue tan grande y mis deseos de venganza que logré incendiar toda esa aldea y las cercana, dejándome a mí en la soledad de este lugar. Los años pasaban pero al parecer nadie quería vivir en un lugar donde vivía un ser que era capaz de acabar con aldeas completas. Aun lo creían a pesar de que la era oscura había pasado y la luz reinaba en el mundo, la tecnología y nuevas invenciones, pero al parecer había tradiciones y leyendas que no se olvidan.

— _Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Ulquiorra_ —Muchas veces creía escucharla llegar y llamarme con aquel nombre que ella me había puesto, pero era solo mi mente.

La veía llegar entre las enredaderas, sus cabellos anaranjados agitarse por el viento, sus ojos grises fijos en mí y esa expresión suave en su rostro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y yo aún la recordaba perfectamente, yo aún la amaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Si les gustó, les invitó a pasar a **"Una canción, una historia"** , subo cada cierto tiempo historias inspiradas por canciones y con variedad de parejas.

Por favor, no duden en dejar sus opiniones ;)


End file.
